I love you
by ONIX-21
Summary: “I love you” These three words echoed inside his head as he stood in his bedroom opposite Wolfram in complete silence. Yuuri/Wolfram Yuuram. sorry not very good at summaries.


Hi I've never been very good at writing stories but I thought I'd give it a go on here so this is my first ever story and I'm really nervous about it. :( I was really hesitant about posting it but I thought that I'll be brave and post it lol.

So here it is umm its only a one-shot, thought I'd try one of these first before jumping in to a longer story, guess I'll see wat the response is to this first and see how it goes :D ok then umm… here it goes …….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of the characters in this story.

"I love you"

These three words echoed inside his head as he stood in his bedroom opposite Wolfram in complete silence, at 9:00am Monday morning, the day that he must face his fears and fight fir his country.

Neither moved, neither spoke, they merely continued to stare at each other, Yuuri shocked and Wolfram terrified of what Yuuri might say. Finally, Yuuri broke the awkward silence.

"Wolfram . . . I . . . um . . . I" he fidgeted with his fingers unsure if how to respond.

'_What do I say to that?'_ Yuuri thought panicked. He knew that he had feelings for Wolfram but had always been afraid to voice them and now here Wolfram is telling him that he likes him too and he can't think of anything to say.

'_I'm just going to say it too, I should right? I mean, I love him and I want to tell him. Okay here it goes…'_

**Wolfram POV **

'_There I said it' _thought Wolfram. He had been trying to say it for weeks now but didn't have the courage. Now he's said it he's more afraid of Yuuri's reaction than he was of actually telling him that he loved him.

**Normal POV **

Just as Yuuri had plucked up the courage to speak the door to his room burst wide open and in walked Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad. Yurri reluctantly tore his eyes away from Wolfram and turned to face them surprised.

"Heika?! Something is wrong in the village!" Gunter shouted panicked.

Yuuri sighed at the lost opportunity and Conrad smiled sadly realising that they had interrupted an important moment. Wolfram turned away looking out of the window but not really seeing anything for he was too lost in thought, though he did not want the others to see the disappointment on his face.

"What is it Gunter?" Yuuri asked exhaustedly. Gunter seeing that the Maou was not in any mood to play around got straight to the point.

"Heika, the village is under attack" he said. Conrad cut in. "It appears there is a gang raiding shops, houses and terrorising the villagers. What would you have us do Heika?" he asked. Yuuri paused and thought for a moment. A determined expression that they were all familiar with appeared upon his face as he said "We must hurry to help them, send out the guards and please prepare y horse". Conrad nodded and left quickly followed by Gunter and Gwendal leaving Yuuri and Wolfram alone in silence once again.

The Maou quickly turned to Wolfram only to find his back to him as he looked out of the window over the castle courtyard.

"Wolf? I -" Yuuri started only to be cut off by the blonde storming past him and out of the room shouting over his shoulder "Hurry up wimp".

Yuuri stared sadly at the spot where Wolfram had once stood, then slowly followed after him.

The village was in utter chaos. Women were screaming, children crying, glass smashing and the smell of burnt wood.

The village was on fire.

Men were running around with buckets filled to the brim with water desperately trying to save their home. The castle guards tried their hardest to help in any way they could while also looking for the perpetrators.

Yuuri, Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter lead through the village by Conrad rode quickly to locate the vicious gang. They finally stumbled upon seven men with swords drawn attacking a small house where a baby could be heard screaming. They immediately spotted the Maou and attacked. Conrad desperate to protect Yuuri dove in to a fight with as many of the men as possible, Gunter and Gwendal joining him while Yuuri ventured to the small house to assure himself that the inhabitants were well. Wolfram followed close behind.

Seeing all of the horrors before him in his village the Maou screamed with rage as rain suddenly poured from the dark heavens dousing the ferocious flames upon the village. Water in the shape of dragons burst from Yuuri's hands and shot towards the villains, wrapping around them and lifting them in to the sky. They howled in fear as Yuuri shouted in a deep voice "I do not intend to shed blood, but I have no choice, I _will_ crush you".

While holding the villains in the air tightly bound within the water dragons the Maou glared at them with hard black eyes. Finally he said "You shall repent for your sins, God is forgiving"

With that said the dragons disappeared as the Maou collapsed in a faint and the seven men yelled in shock as they fell fast to the hard ground.

"Heika!" Conrad and Gunter screamed in unison as they ran to their fallen king. Wolfram beating them there, kneeling beside him and pulling Yuuri's head in to his lap.

Gwendal and the guards quickly arrested the seven men. The fire had stopped, the criminals were captured, and the village had been saved. The villagers were once again grateful to their Maou.

Yuuri felt strange.

He could feel his surroundings but he couldn't see them. He felt comfortable; his head was resting upon something soft and warm. He realised that he was in that small place between his dreamland and the waking world. He knew that everyone was probably worried about him so he should wake up, but if it meant leaving this warm and wonderful place then he decided that he deserved a few more minutes at least. So he stayed still and enjoyed this comfort, but as his tired mind cleared he wondered how his bed, '_which I must obviously be in'_ he thought, was so warm.

So reluctantly he slowly opened his eyes only to come face to face with a yellow blob. He blinked, moved his head away from this 'blob' slightly and quickly analysed his position.

He was lying in his bed with his arm grasping a sleeping Wolfram.

Surprised he jumped up and proceeded to tumble out bed with an unmanly shriek. This of course woke the previously peaceful Wolfram who noticing he was alone in bed sat up and looked around.

"Yuuri?" he questioned. From his sprawled position on the floor Yuuri called back a pained "Yes?" Wolfram slowly peered over the edge of the bed and saw Yuuri, spread eagled beside said bed. He quirked a thin blonde eyebrow and asked "What are you doing down there?"

"I fell" the blushing Yuuri replied yet again in a pained voice.

Concerned Wolfram asked "Are you okay?" touched by the level of worry and concern in Wolfram's voice Yuuri smiled and answered "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better"

Wolfram suddenly stood from the bed and headed for the door. Yuuri, surprised sat up and said "Hey where are you going?"

Wolfram stopped but didn't turn and replied over his shoulder "Now that I know your okay I'm leaving" and once again headed for the door.

Yuuri knowing that Wolfram was still upset about what happened between them, jumped up quickly and shouted, "Wait!" panicked that he would loose him. Wolfram too upset to stay with Yuuri ignored him. Yuuri ran towards him, grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face him. Pushing him against the door and pinning both of Wolfram's hands on either side of his head.

"Please, wait" Yuuri begged desperately trying to look in to Wolfram's eyes but Wolfram refused to meet his gaze.

"Wolfram please . . . just . . ." he sighed "just hear me out, please?"

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri and said quietly "okay". Yuuri let Wolfram go and wandered back to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry, that … well…" he trailed off and ran his hand through his hair while looking down at the ground. "I guess I was surprised, I wasn't expecting you to say . . . that". He glanced up at Wolfram who hadn't moved from his position by the door, to see him looking down at his feet while fidgeting with his hands nervously.

Yuuri started again "I never thought that you would say the one thing that I had been trying to say for so long. I was just surprised". He stood up and noticed that Wolfram was staring intently at him. Yuuri walked slowly towards Wolfram until he stood in front of him. He looked into his bright green eyes. "Wolfram I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to say it before . . . I love you" he said softy.

Wolfram blinked up at him confused. He reeled back as if just realising what he'd heard, blushed and stuttered out "Wh-what? . . . y-you what?"

Yuuri smiled thinking how cute Wolfram looked when he was flustered and repeated "I love you". It seemed that the words had finally settled in his mind because he smiled as tears started falling from his shining eyes.

Yuuri smiled and softly pressed his lips to Wolfram's thinking how soft they were. They kissed sweetly for a long moment; they pulled apart and smiled at each other. They both knew that this was the beginning of something amazing.

_The end . . ._

Okay that's it hope u liked it even just a little, sorry if u didn't. Not too happy with this really, but as I said I've never been very good at writing stories. I think I like the end more than the rest lol. Well please review. Constructive criticism only, please. Thank you can't wait to hear from you :D until next time bye bye.


End file.
